User blog:FutureKnightX/Deck Guide-The Dragon with Infinite Lives
An infinite darkness will smother your heart and soul with the blackest of doom! Now! Dark Lumenize! Absolute Darkness World! With the release of the newest episode (as of time of writing, of course lol), many are starting to realize the greatness that is Tallica. However, I have noticed many are at a loss at how to even start building the deck. And now I, in my infinite wisdom, shall bestow my knowledge in this guide so hopefully you all can have an idea of what to do and how to build your deck. Or at least I’ll attempt to lol. Now, for the monsters: All monsters must have the Deep attribute. No exceptions. Seriously, you deserve a smack to the head if you even consider using one that isn’t. So many great Deep monsters that there shouldn’t even be room to consider non-Deep monsters. Recommended number of copies are in parenthesis. If you decide to play 4 of a monster, consider making it your buddy. Size 3 * Black Dragon of Demise, Death Tallica (3-4, duh) If you don’t play this, I dunno what you’re even doing here lol. Anyways, it should be noted that he doesn’t need to be the buddy. In fact, I only play three. This deck only needs you to pull one and it stalls and draws rather well, after all. I haven’t really had much of an issue. *Death Ruler, Thirteen (2-3) Another Size 3 is needed in this deck. Also, most Death Rulers are also Deep and a few will make appearances on this list. That said, the damage this deals (along with that incredible attack) makes this rather useful. However, that defense goes against the idea of stalling in this deck. *Divine Demon Slayer, Amenoohahari (3-4) This guy, however, does have defense. Also, that 8k attack will still kill most things. I use this over Thirteen, personally. *Demon Sword's Graveyard, Graybird (3-4) This card is coming in Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack. It’s worth a mention for being a hybrid of the previous two cards. Too bad about that lack of Double Attack. Size 2 *Demon Swordsman, Deathstorm (2-4) Believe it or not, this is my buddy. This beauty can deal hits and take them in stride. I have had a couple of games where this just sat in the center for a couple of turns. Rather lovely, if I say so myself lol. *Black Knight, Goldred (2-3) 3 crit. That is what this brings to the table for the most part. That ability is just a nice bonus. Also worthy buddy material. Great way to start the game if going first. *Death Ruler, Gruen (2-3) This is also a great way to start the game as it also has 3 crit. The effect is an excellent way to mess with your opponent as for those who didn’t get the memo, replays don’t occur in this game. You can make this explode in response to an attack to destroy a size 1 and if this is in the center, no penetrate or spectral strike occurs. Too bad about that gauge cost. If you play this, you can’t play too many other gauge cost cards. *Bloody Moon Dragon (0-2) I wouldn’t play it, as that low defense is a goes against the deck and isn’t worth what you’re getting out of this card. But, this guy has fans (and understandably so), so this is worth a mention. *Black Dragon, Death Hang (0-2) Play this if you like the art more than Goldred or if you prefer +2k defense over a penetrate null. *Extreme Prison, Zwinger (3-4, but really 4) This is also found in the Perfect Pack mentioned above. This is to be played at four and maybe even be a buddy. Far too useful. Those stats and that effect are just great. And watch, I get proven false when it comes out lol. *Death Ruler, Vrykolakas (2-4) Soulguard is a neat ability. Not only can this stall, but when the soul is removed, it's a mill. However, three things to note: costs a gauge, has low defense (though no lower than Tallica, I suppose lol), and is, as of time of this writing, is a JP only promo! Boo to that! Am I right, people? Size 1 *Black Knight, Hell Rapier (2-4) Standard Thousand clone. Really needs no explanation, other than how cool is it that Thousand is now a zombie? *Hand of Muramasa, Katsukiyo (2-4) This guy’s effect is easy to use as you should almost always have another monster on field and that 5k helps. *Black Dragon, Spinechiller (2-3) This is RR for a reason folks. Very underestimated. This can kill low defense monsters, which are rather popular these days. Even if that is not the case, you can use this in a link attack and still activate the effect. *Death Dragon, Deathgaze Dragon (2-4) It’s Deathgaze. I really shouldn’t even have to explain lol. Just note that gauge cost. It should also go without saying that all these low defense monsters are better played at the side to support the high defense monsters in center. *Death Ruler, Gallows (2-4) It’s Gallows. One of the features of this deck is the fact that you can play both this and Deathgaze and get away with it. And I like that lol. Anyways, that life gain can help with defense and you can attack side monsters with your center monster. It makes for effective stalling. Gauge cost, though. *Death Ruler, Burial (0-2) A costless Gallows, but the lack of life gain is sad. *Black Dragon, Needle Fang (0-3) This guy is one of the very few high defense size 1s in this world and thus has a purpose in this deck. Size 0 *Shooter of Magic Bullets, Gaspard (4) This is for having an extra attacker on the field when you otherwise couldn’t. And the 3k attack can kill a fair amount of monsters, as noted by Chiller above. *Death Ruler, Gespenst (0-4) I say Gaspard is better and you should only play 4 0s in the deck, but if you want the stats swapped that badly, alright. And now for the non-monsters: Okay, here you can use non-Deep cards (I wonder how many of you knew that these cards counted for Tallica’s soul?). There are many useful spells that are unfortunately not Deep. However, you really, really should limit such cards. You wanna max out the number of cards in Tallica’s soul, after all. Deep Non-Monsters *Abyss Symphony (2-3) You’re drawing cards with. I recommend this at 3, as you can’t play more than one a turn, nor any right away. *Accel End (4, yes, no excuses!) Play this at 4. Seriously. I realize that this is an inherent minus, but this can add two lives to Tallica just with one. I recommend keeping this in hand until it is time to play Tallica or when you need the gauge, just to keep your opponent on your toes, as they may not expect those extra lives. *Black Armor (0-3) Yes, Shield is better, but your center isn’t gonna be open for most of the game and this is a Deep card. *Bloody Dance (2-4) I play this at 4. Dragoenergy clones are most useful with high defense monsters, after all. And this is how I kept Storm on the field for those turns in the explanation I gave above. *Death Astray (0-3) Doesn’t cost gauge. Fuels the drop with that discard. Has cute guys in the art. Just play this when you don’t have Tallica and need him badly. *Devil Stigma (2-3) I really, really shouldn’t have to explain this. Hopefully, you all know why this is a RRR. I wouldn’t play this at 4, though. 2-3, really. *Guillotine Cutter (0-2) Main this if your local scene has a lot of item based decks, which is likely. This card can kill off lots of potential attacks, especially as otherwise, this deck can’t destroy items. *Brutal Disaster! (0-2) This is your impact. Play this if you like impacts. And this is a good one, as the conditions are easy to pull off, and you’re more likely to have those cards to discard than a lot of gauge. Non-Deep Non-Monsters *Black Dragon Shield (0-3) Unlike Armor this reduces all the damage taken, plus gives you life on top of that. Use this when your opponent goes for a high critical direct attack after killing your center. Note that this can’t protect your side monsters, too. *Death Grip (0-4) It may cost a gauge, but the ability to kill any size 2 or lower at any time, especially battle, is helpful. *Midnight Shadow (0-4) Costless and can protect monsters, especially since your opponent will likely not link attack Tallica. Well, those are the ones of note that are worth the fact that they won’t go in Tallica’s soul, at least. It should be noted that there is a Deep item and it’s even Evil Death Scythe, but you should never have an open center, so don’t bother with items. If you can’t handle that, then this isn’t the deck for you, sorry. Any questions? Comments? Go ahead and tell me what I may have missed. Also, be aware that I don’t play all of these cards. These are just cards I feel have a place in the deck. I’m not one to just tell you what cards to add to your deck. Category:Blog posts